50 things Connor and Travis are not allowed to at CHB
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: The CHB campers made a list. Naturally, Travis and Connor stole it, and now they've made it their top priority to complete it before summer ends.
1. Put Easter bunnies on Demeter's roof

**Hey guys! I proudly present to you, 50 things Connor and Travis are not, under any circumstances, allowed to do at CHB!**

"Hey Trav! Look what I found!" Connor shouted, running towards me waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"Paper. You found paper. Well done. I'm so proud of you." I drawled, rolling my eyes.

Connor sighed. "No. Well, yes, I did find paper, but on the paper is a list!"

Connor handed the paper to me. I looked at the title.

_50 things Connor and Travis are not, under any circumstance, allowed to do at CHB. _

I felt my lips curve into a grin. "Why don't we turn it into a bucket list?" I suggested, Connor mirroring my smirk. He grabbed the paper off me and read through it quickly.

"That sounds awesome. We haven't even done half the things on the list! Why don't we make deal to complete it before summer ends."

"Deal. What's the first thing on the list?"

"_1\. Connor and Travis may not, under any circumstances, put Easter bunnies on the roof of the Demeter cabin, whether it be Easter or not."_

I placed the last chocolate bunny carefully on the corner of the grassy roof. Perfect, Next to me, my less handsome brother admired our work. It was amazing. Chocolate bunnies where dotted all over the Demeter cabin's roof. I wiped away a fake tear and sniffled.

"It's amazing!" Connor whisper-shouted, grinning madly. "Katie will rip our heads off."

After checking over our work one more time, we climbed down the ladder with still an hour or two until sunrise. We reached the bottom and turned around, coming face to face with one of the evillest monsters in the history of Greeks. No, not a Hydra. Or Hera. Or Katie. No, standing in front of us was Lou Ellen.

"Bunnies again?" She scolded. "You know you've done it, what, five times already."

"Ah, but this time we have a list to complete, and this was a part of it." Connor said, leaning back casually. "So, if you don't mind, we'd like to go before the she devil wakes up."

Lou smirked. "I don't know… Usually I would leave you here to rot, but…"

"But what?" I interrupted.

"Don't rush me! Anyway, I'm feeling neutral today, so one of you can go… for a price."

"What price?"

"Shush! I will let one of you come with me, but the other will be stuck right outside the Demeter cabin's front door. Kay?"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Lou was sure to pick the hottest, most awesome Stoll. Which, in case you didn't understand already, is me.

Lou opened her mouth and I took a step forward because I knew she was going to say my name. But of course, the fates hate me, so the name that came out of Lou's mouth was Connor.

As Connor and Lou walked off, I tried to run after them, but almost fell over.

I tried sending a prayer to my dad, but the only reply I got was "Shaddup. I need to sleep."

Love you too, Dad.

As the sun rose, two things happened. First, the chocolate bunnies started melting, obviously resulting in globs of milk chocolate dripping onto my perfect face.

Second, Katie and the rest of the Demeter cabin got up. Crap. Damn. Shite. It was only a matter of time before the door would open to an angry Katie and my life as I knew it would be over.

I prayed to my father again, in hopes that he would be awake because Apollo was, but guess what? He wasn't.

"Travis?"

I whirled around- or at least, turned my body slightly so I could see Katie, as my feet were still glued to the ground.

"Yes Katie-Kat?" I said nonchalantly, as if I wasn't scared for my life. Not that I was.

"Why are you standing on my front porch?" Katie asked, just as some chocolate landed on her face. "And why are there Chocolate bunnies on my roof _again_?"

I squirmed under her piercing glare. "Well, you see Katie-Kat, Connor and I were walking by here and we saw Hecate decorating the roof of your cabin. Naturally, we thought that maybe Hecate shouldn't be doing this and we tried to stop her, but alas, Hecate just abducted Connor to who knows where and she glued my feet to ground. Connor is still missing, you know."

Because the fates love me so, Connor chose that moment to walk past with Lou, chatting about something. Oh yeah, and I grew tentacle arms. I jumped violently- which is not a good thing, by the way, if your feet are stuck to the ground, because it means that you fall over and it's not very comfortable.

Maybe Lou took pity on me or something, because I felt my feet unsticking from the ground. That would've been amazing, except for the fact that I still had tentacle arms and a very angry daughter of Demeter in front of me, stringing out profanity that I wonder where she learnt.

Now, because my life in danger and everything, I did the only logical thing I could.

I ran.

**So what'd you think? Was it good? Bad? So awesome it made your head explode? If you want me to continue, please let me know by putting this on your favourites or alerts, or by reviewing! Also, I have about twenty different things on the list so far, so if you have any ideas for an item on the list, please tell me! Thankyou! Please review and bye!**


	2. Put spiders in the Athena cabin

"2. Do not hide spiders in the Athena cabin, no matter how fluffy and small they may be."

_Connor_

I looked at the glass box my brother had carried into the Hermes cabin.

"Got the goods?"

Travis smirked, nodding. I opened the box carefully, making sure that none of the little critters escaped.

"Let's go."

Together we snuck into the Athena cabin (don't ask how) and placed the spiders carefully on every bed. Everything was going right- there was no way we were going to fail this prank. Suddenly there was a piercing scream, and the whole Athena cabin sat bolt upright, and started screaming their heads off. It would have been funny if we weren't still standing in the middle of the cabin.

Did I ever mention how much I hate jinxes?

I mentally cursed myself for thinking that nothing would go wrong, because, every single time somebody says that, something bad happens. It's rather cliche actually. I blame the fates.

Screw you fates.

So, instead of being safely out of Athena cabin and laughing at the screaming that could probably be heard over the entire camp, we were now standing in the middle of a bunch of Athena campers. And they were angry. Annabeth was standing up and glaring at us, making us whimper. Literally. She pulled out her dagger and twirled it in her fingers menacingly.

"You. Are. Going. To. Pay." She snarled, eyes blazing.

I gulped. "Now Annabeth, why don't we try to sort this out like normal peop-" I was cut short by Annabeth's dagger whizzing past my head, barely missing my ear. I gingerly touched the side of my head, then yelped. Half of the hair above my ear had been shaved off!

Annabeth then clicked her fingers and a small daughter of Athena- who was about seven- walked into the bathroom and out again, holding two bottled of... Something.

Annabeth grinned evilly and advanced on us with the bottles, which I later found out was hair dye. Four Athena children held us back as we tried to escape.

Nothing could get any worse than this.

I did say how much I hate jinxes, right?

Suddenly, the devil herself burst into the cabin. And no, Hades is not female. I meant the daughter of Hecate.

You know, the one who stuck Travis into the ground and left him to feel Katie's wrath?

Yeah, that one.

"Hey Annabeth! I got you the hairspray you- Whoah." Lou finally noticed us.

I sighed gratefully. Lou was coming to save the day!

Not.

"You in trouble again?" She asked, a smile gracing her lips.

"Of course not! We were just- uh- admiring the spiders decorating the cabin!" Travis said.

"Uh huh." Lou said, before turning to Annabeth. "How about I take one of these of you hands for you?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Lou, before eventually saying "Okay. Fine."

Lou grinned, and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off to Zeus' fist.

"Thank gods you saved me!" I gasped. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go now..." I trailed off as I realized that Lou still had a smirk in her face.

"I never said I'd save you. I just told Annabeth I'd take you off her hands."

I looked at Lou warily.

She waved her hand and I felt my feet sticking to the ground, and antlers growing out of my head.

It's not a very nice feeling, having antlers.

"I'll just let you here until the spell wears off." She smirked.

"Think of this as a lesson- never prank a daughter of Athena." Lou leant over slightly and brushed her lips over my cheek, before walking off.

If anyone happened to be waking by Zeus' fist at that time, they most likely would have seen a boy staring dreamily at a girl in front of him, with antlers growing out of his head and a silly grin plastered across his face.

I took a step forward to go after Lou, but ended up falling flat on my face.

Screw you, Lou.

**Hey! I hope you liked that chapter! Thankyou all who reviewed! Although, Oreoninja123, might I ask why exactly you were eating a taco while reading this? **

**Please R&amp;R! Also, if you have any ideas for something, please tell me!**


	3. Replace the makeup with glue

**Hey there! Thanks so much for the ideas guys! And the reviews! Anyway, while writing this, I was listening to a huge list of songs that included All about that bass, hey soul sister, skid row (downtown) and Ugly heart.**

**But you didn't need to know that, did you?**

**So, enjoy!**

Travis

"3. Do not replace the Aphrodite cabin's makeup with glue."

I knocked on the Hephaestus cabin, waiting for it to open. When it did, I immediately walked inside, ignoring the protests from Leo.

"Hey Leo! I need you to do something for me and Connor." I announced.

"Well I'm not sure exactly why I would help you after you oh so rudely barged into my cabin, but what do you want?" Leo grumbled.

"I need you to make some makeup that looks exactly like the makeup in the Aphrodite cabin, but is actually glue."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You're doing the replace-makeup-with-glue trick again?"

I nodded proudly. "Give them to me in two hours."

And with that, I left.

"Check these out! They look exactly like makeup!"

Connor gaped at the glue-makeup in my hands.

"Awesome. Shall we go before the barbies wake up?"

We crept out of the cabin, giggling like schoolgirls. The Aphrodite cabin was about to wake up- an apply makeup.

We hadn't gone more than five steps before we heard a (rather muffled) piercing scream. A few seconds later the door flung open and an angry Piper stood in the doorway.

"Travis! Connor! Come here now!"

I felt compelled to walk right over to Piper right then and there. So I did.

Piper glared at us both. "Did you do this?" She demanded, pointing inside her cabin, where a bunch of Barbie dolls were running around with their hands over their faces, and shocked expressions.

"Well, you see Piper, we-"

"Tell me."

"We did."

I hate charm speak. It was bad enough having one Aphrodite camper being able to charmspeak, but two?

"Now tell me, how do you get this off?" Piper asked, her voice laced with charmspeak.

"I don't know." I automatically answered. "Leo made this stuff for us."

Piper grinned. "Okay then, Travis, go and get Leo now." She ordered.

I ran off to get Leo.

When I arrived back with said boy who can create fire himself, I noticed that Connor was gone.

"Where's Connor?" I asked stupidly.

"With Lou. Now shut up." Piper said, and I felt my mouth glueing together.

"Leo, what is this stuff made of?" Piper asked.

"Well, some of the main ingredients include food coloring, flavoring, glue, a tiny bit of actual make up and-"

"And how long will it last?"

"Two days."

Piper's eyes blazed. I swear, if she wasn't in camp, I would be on a skewer right now.

Travis Kebab sticks.

Piper walked back into her cabin and back out again, this time holding her lethal dagger, Katoptris.

She walked calmly up to me, then dug the dagger under my chin, hard enough so that I could feel the pressure, but so my skin didn't split.

Like I said, Travis kebab sticks. Yum.

"Never, ever, do that again. Got it?" She threatened.

I gulped, and nodded slightly.

Piper relaxed her grip on her dagger slightly before repeating the words, except with charmspeak.

Well now I wasn't going to do it ever again was I?

Next time, I'll make sure to avoid Piper. Or maybe I'll make sure it's Connor here instead of me.

I like the sound of Connor kebab sticks better.

**Anyway, I only have about half the list I need, so if you have any ideas at all, tell me! I'll probably use it! Anyway, review, comment, yada yada yada.**

**Bye!**


	4. Put toys in place of the weapons

**Hey! So I'm really, really sorry for not updating sooner! If it wasn't for me noticing how many people have put this story on alert and favourite it then I wouldn't be updating at all!**

**So I was checking to see if anyone else had reviewed one of my stories, and then I noticed that I had twenty one people following this story, and I was like Holy Shiz! 21 followers! That's crazy! (And the most I've ever had.)**

**So yeah, thanks to all the people who are following this story!**

"4. Do not steal any of the Ares cabin's weapons and replace them with fluffy, cuddly, non-dangerous toys."

Connor

I watched the Ares campers rush out of their cabin, and when they had all gone, I motioned for Travis to go in, me following close behind. We closed the door and began.

Travis took out the teddies, and I took out the foam weapons. We rummaged around and looked for all the weapons, putting them in the backpack when we found them. Eventually we figured we had them all, and started putting the soft toys in their place. Then we snuck out of the Ares cabin and back to ours.

The problems started a few hours later, when Clarrise was back from training. Travis and I were walking along, minding our own businesses when suddenly we came face to face with a spear head. A crackling, electric spear head.

Crap.

Clarrise had noticed the missing weapons, and it seemed she had taken lamer- sorry, _maimer_\- with her to training.

"Where did you put them?" She growled menacingly.

Travis gulped and tried to answer back with a witty remark (at least I think it was going to be witty.), but Clarrise stopped him.

"Don't try and say that you didn't do it." She snarled. "I know you did."

"It was his fault!" Travis blurted, pointing at me, and at that moment, I wished my brother would be abducted by aliens, or crushed by a meteor. Because, to be honest, we only need one Stoll to do the work, right? Luckily, Travis and I are both terrible liars (Honestly, if I wasn't an amazing prankster I would wonder if my dad was even Hermes at all!) and so Clarrise sensed the half lie and turned on Travis.

"You did it too."

I took that moment to try and run away. I had made it five feet before I tripped over a stone in the ground. Damn. I was dead now. I would be an electrified shish kebab.

As Clarrise advanced on me, I remembered something. Every time a camper had tried to kill me so far, Lou Ellen had saved me. Maybe she would save me again.

As Clarrise pulled me up by the scruff of my shirt, I began to rethink. I was toast. I hadn't even written my will yet! Honestly, the least Clarrise could have done was to let me say goodbye!

She dragged me to the big house, my feet scuffing the ground. There, she led me into a random room covered in muck and stains. Then she gave me a toothbrush.

"Clean up all this muck. Okay?" She ordered. I complied, because Connor Kebabs were not something I wanted on the dinner menu.

Soon, I had really gotten into it, and maybe two hours later, as I was scrubbing a particularly nasty stain, I heard a voice behind me.

"I never thought cleaning a room with a toothbrush was fun."

I spun around, and there, standing in the doorway, was Lou Ellen.

"You couldn't have come three hours ago?" I demanded, waving the toothbrush around.

"I was busy."

"Busy doing what?" I asked.

"Do you want to know?" She replied, smiling. I nodded.

Lou pulled out a small grenade and chucked it at me. It exploded over me, and settled on my clothes.

"Why did you-" I clamped my mouth shut. The sound that had come out was not my voice. It was a dog's voice. I glared at Lou Ellen. She had thrown me a dog-bomb.

This was so not fair. Now I would be stuck barking like a dog for the next week.

**So… how was it? Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**QOTD: Do you guys think Lou Ellen is her full name, or just her first name? I think of it as Ellen being her surname, and Lou being her first name, but what do you think? Tell me!**


	5. Redecorate the Apollo cabin

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in nearly a month, but I have two assignments, one due in tomorrow and one due in on December, and I had to work on those. Also, I've just been really busy.**

"5. Do not redecorate the Apollo cabin AT ALL, especially NOT in any way dark or spooky."

_Travis_

I rifled through our extremely large box of decorative equipment to make sure we had everything.

Black wallpaper and paint? _Check._

Black bed sheets? _Check._

A cassette player with spooky underground themed music? _Check._

Eerie purple lights? _Check. _

A night-vision camera and freshly popped popcorn?_ Check._

We had everything- or at least, _I _had everything. My annoying brother (Who was most definitely less awesome than me) had decided to bail out on this one. He was missing this morning. Now it was midday, and he still hadn't shown up.

Naturally, this offended me very much, as we had only one rule in the Hermes cabin:

Never bail out on your plans.

And now, it seemed that Connor had. Humph. I would have to do this on my own. Luckily though, I was a master interior decorator and I would definitely not need Connor's help.

I walked out of the cabin carrying the box and headed off to the Apollo cabin. When I arrived (Which took a while considering the box was so big I couldn't see over it.) I put down the box and pulled out the camera. I walked inside and- checking that there was no one there (There wasn't) - placed the camera in a top corner of the room, where no one would notice it (The camera was black as well, so It blended well with the wallpaper), and started recording.

Then I lifted up the box and took it into the cabin, where I began redecorating. I started with the beds- They were all pushed into the centre of the room, where I took off the covers and mattresses and started painting the frames. It was taking longer than I expected, and it was now I realized that I should have looked for Connor or another sibling to help me with this.

"Arf!" I looked down to see a small puppy sitting on the floor, looking up at me with large blue eyes. The puppy's fur was brown and flecked with a lighter brown and _gods _it was adorable.

"Arf!" The puppy said again, tilting his (Don't ask how I knew it was a he. I just did, okay?) head. Then he scooped up a brush in his mouth and dipped the end in the paint. He started painting the frames as best as he could.

I decided that the puppy was obedient, and so I let him paint the lower bed, while I painted the upper beds and the ladder. We finished soon, and I moved on to the wallpaper, while Snuffles (I decided to call him that) covered the frames with the bed mattresses and painted them black, before adding the black sheets and pillows (Don't ask me how he did it, because I have absolutely no idea).

Then I wallpapered the floors as well, and the ceiling, and then I put up the purple lights. We moved the beds back to their original positions and I placed the cassette with the organ music under one of the pillows, turning it up high enough so that you could hear it clearly, but not from outside.

After that, we left. Snuffles followed me back to the Hermes cabin, yapping incessantly the entire time. He had been quiet during the 'redecorating', but now it seemed like he wanted to annoy the crap out of me, and it was driving me up the wall (Figuratively, of course. As if I'd literally be driven up a wall.).

"What?" I hissed at him. He barked twice more, and then ran off. Now, being the awesome and responsible person I am, I ran after him so he wouldn't cause chaos. After about fifty metres of running, Snuffles took a sharp left turn and ran towards Lou Ellen, who just happened to be walking back from archery or potions or whatever she was just doing. She was chatting with her sisters, and when she saw Snuffles she bent down to give him a pat, only to get her fingers nearly bitten off.

"Connor!" She scolded. "You naughty boy!"

I was getting a bit confused. Lou had just called Snuffles Connor. Why on earth would she do that?

"Hey Lou!" I said, walking up to her. "His name is Snuffles though."

"No it isn't." Lou replied, tilting her head in a confused manner.

"Snuffles is my dog, not yours! I named him!"

"Actually I think you'll find that his name is Connor, and he isn't actually a real dog."

"What?"

"At least, he has only been a dog for a day or two." Lou explained.

"I'm not following you."

"I used a potion that I recently created that turns whoever it touches into a dog. Cool huh?" After I nodded, she continued. "Anyway, Connor was in the way when I was testing it, and now he's a dog."

Somehow I knew she wasn't lying. "Then turn him back."

Lou smiled cheekily. "On one condition."

I nodded immediately, already thinking of breaking the conditions. "Whatever you want."

"I heard you had collected a list."

"How did you find out about that?"

"I have my ways. Anyway, anything on there that is related to the Hecate cabin, I want you to take off, and not do. Alright?"

I nodded immediately. "Deal."

Now, Lou Ellen must be really gullible because she seemed satisfied by this, and pulled out two small bottles, one blue and one orange. She carefully tilted the orange bottle and a drop of liquid splashed onto Snuffles/Connor, turning him back human.

The first thing he said once he could speak was "_Snuffles?"_

"What? I didn't know it was you." I said defensively.

"You guys might want to find a place to hide." Lou murmured.

"Why?"

"Because Will just walked into his cabin and I think he's about to freak, and maybe curse you like he did to those Ares kids who beat him in basketball."

Connor and I ran. Immediately.

Because to be honest, I was not ready to start speaking in rhymes all the time.

Too late. _Great._

**And now that this chapter is finished, did you like it?**

**I have a small story to tell you: So today I was in one of the art rooms in our school with my friends at lunch and two year elevens came in, one guy and one girl, and they were looking for supplies. Anyway, when they left, we were like "Is she your girlfriend?" to the boy, and then the girl flipped us off. It was hilarious.**

**Another funny story: So in year seven you have to do both chinese and german, and then you get to choose one in year eight, but anyway, in Chinese we have a teacher who never pays attention to us, so I have taken so many selfies in Chinese it's not funny. Also, once in chinese all of the back row decided to fall off their chairs at the same time and then the teacher threatened to give them a detention. **

**Anyway, I have an end of year maths exam coming up, and I'm only taking it because Im in the accelerated learning class. Basically it means I do year eight maths instead of year seven maths and because non-accelerated year eight students have an exam, we do too. And I am going to fail the algebra part of it. **

**But yeah, review please? Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews for last chapter. Can we get to 35 this time?**

**QOTD: What's the funniest thing that has ever happened at school? Also, do you reckon your school is the best? Why?**

**I'll try to update soon!**


	6. sorry

Hi guys! so I haven't been on for a while, and I have something to say.

im leaving ffn. if you look at my bio, you'll probably see that I've deleted all of my fics except for three of them. maybe in the future I'll update those three, but other than that, I'm not gonna be on here anymore.

if if you want to know why, it's because I feel like I've changed a lot since when I first joined and started writing stuff on here. I write better, and for different fandoms. anyway, I'm going to be keeping these fics up forever for anyone who comes across them, but I'm not going to be on here. if you want to, you can find me on tumblr at sweatersarepunkrock, or if you like panic! at the disco, fall out boy, all time low and other bands like that you can pm me and I'll give you my ao3 account.

im really sorry about this, but I just don't want to continue to use this site

i enjoyed my time here

bye xx

(and to anyone who I sort of became friends with on here, hmu on tumblr!)


End file.
